Making Her See
by SakuraRyuu28
Summary: Inuyasha's had enough of Kagome blindly "sitting" him.


Title: Making Her See

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Friendship, Hurt, Comfort

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Inuyasha had had it with all those damn sit commands. If she sat him one more time for no reason he swore he was going to make her eat the beads that hung around his neck. If they weren't already fighting, sitting him seemed like her favorite past time! He yanked at the cursed necklace futily trying to yank it over his head. That's when he lost his balance and fell out of the tree, which pissed him off even more.

Miroku, who had been sitting near the well waiting for Kagome's return as well, looked over at the hanyou who had just landed on his head.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?" Miroku called to his friend.

"Miroku, you gotta help me. All she does is sit me! The next time she does it will you stop her from leaving until I can get up? She throws that command around way too much and she needs to see what happens to me afterwards." Inuyasha was practically begging his friend. Miroku had seen too many times how Kagome's subjugation spell affected Inuyasha, but he didn't think she ever had. Instead of sticking around she would stomp off, leaving the hanyou in his hole.

Miroku nodded. "Of course, Inuyasha. I'll detain her somehow until you are able to regain yourself."

Shortly after Inuyasha and Miroku had settled back down to wait for her, Kagome came popping out of the well. The hanyou jumped from his tree to help her out, asking his usual, "What the hell took you so long this time?" which immediately earned him a "SIT!" As she turned to stomp off toward Kaede's hut Miroku jumped in front of her.

"Lady Kagome, would you wait a moment, please? Inuyasha asked that you stay with us after the next time you sat him. Maybe you should turn around and look at him?" Miroku was effectively blocking her path with his staff held across his body in front of her.

Kagome was shocked. Miroku had never tried to stand in her way before, and now he wanted her to turn around and look at the insensitive jerk she had just forced into a hole? She opened her mouth to protest but the monk cut her off, his voice turning serious.

"Just turn and look at him, Kagome." She did what Miroku asked her to do, and turned to see Inuyasha pulling himself out of the hole. She gasped at what she saw.

Inuyasha's face was terribly scratched, some of the abrasions deep enough to bleed. His jaw looked out of whack as he put his hands on either side of his face to straighten it. The popping sound made her realize it must have come out of the socket when he went down. He turned to spit on the ground. Kagome noticed his saliva was nothing but blood and a molar. He rolled his shoulders causing her to hear more popping and seeing him wince. His cloths were covered in dirt and his hair was disheveled with twigs and leaves tangled in it. She stood there, staring at him, her eyes huge and watery.

"Do you see what happens when you sit me all the time, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked once he was finished adjusting his body. "Every time I go down it's head fist. Sometimes my face, sometimes the back of my head, which usually leaves a knot and messes up my back. Sometimes my ribs break, injuring my lungs. I'm not saying I don't deserve it sometimes, but you use it every time I say something you don't like."

Kagome was in shock. She had no idea the subjugation spell affected him the way it did. She thought he simply fell hard to the ground, not thinking he ever got seriously hurt. She realized some of the injuries her sit commands caused were as bad, if not worse, than the ones he got in battle. She ran to him, throwing her arms around his middle, apologizing profusely. He winced as she slammed into him, hugging him tightly.

As Inuyasha gently put his arms around her shoulders he put his nose in her hair, closing his eyes.

"Oi, wench, not so hard." Kagome loosened her hold on him somewhat, laughing through her tears. "Can we agree I will try harder to not be such an insensitive jerk and you try harder not to sit me?"

Kagome nodded her head emphatically, easing Inuyasha to the ground to tend to his wounds.


End file.
